1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of seals. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for providing a high temperature, high pressure seal that is resistant to extrusion.
2. Related Art
In many applications, for example in oil wells, seals are subjected to high temperature and high pressure. Numerous seal designs have been developed to provide adequate sealing in such environments. One type of seal commonly used are T-seals that have a generally rectangular base and a central protrusion extending perpendicularly from the base. T-seals are effective at avoiding problems commonly encountered with o-ring seals, such as the tendency of o-ring seals to twist when used for reciprocating service. Such a twist of an o-ring seal can cause tearing and failure of the seal.
The T-seal is placed between a first and second component between which a seal is desired. The bottom of the base of the T-seal abuts the first component and the top of the protrusion of the T-seal abuts the second component to provide the desired seal. However, one problem associated with T-seals used in very high temperature, high pressure, reciprocating service, particularly for small diameter sealing (such as less than 5/8") is extrusion. Under these conditions, the elastomer T-seals tend to extrude and fail. As an example, it is desirable to provide seals for use in oil wells, that can operate at temperatures of 400 .degree. F. and 15,000 psig. However, current commercial T-seals are incapable of this type of service. Thus, despite the use of the prior art features, there remains a need for a seal for use in very high temperature, high pressure service.